Over the past few years, the use of mobile computing devices, such as cell phones, has increased dramatically. This has led to an increase in the variety of different types and shapes of cell phones. As the demand for smaller sized cell phones have increased, the need for keypads and keys that are small and tightly spaced have also increased. More specifically, keypad assemblies that provide a full set of keys, such as a QWERTY keyboard layout, are needed.
At the same time, in addition to device sizes, form factor considerations, such as sleekness and appearance, are important to marketing a device.